Skysraper
by pelusa-loca
Summary: Un songfic de la nueva canción de Demi Lovato Skyscraper. Sasusaku


Sakura, Naruto, Yamato y Sai iban corriendo entre los árboles, tenían la esperanza de que por fin podrían hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke, aunque Sakura sabía que no tenía salvación, o al menos lo creí, lo vio en sus ojos cuando intentó matarla la última vez que se vieron, si no hubiese sido por Kakashi ya estaría muerta y ella no pensaba hacer nada para evitarlo, quería acabar con esto, estaba cansada.

Pero ella no se iba a rendir, seguiría adelante aunque eso supusiera su muerte y haría lo posible por salvar a su amigo de esa oscuridad tan profunda en la que estaba metido.

**Skies are crying, I am watching/ el cielo está llorando y lo estoy viendo**

**Catching teardrops in my hands/ capturando lágrimas derramadas en mis manos**

**Only silence/ solo el silencio**

**as it's ending/ mientras termina**

**like we never had a chance/ como si nunca hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad**

**Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?/ ¿tienes que hacerme sentir como si no quedara nada de mí?**

Se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada, nunca nada de lo hacía era suficiente, siempre iba a ser más débil, pero esta vez no, esta vez no le importaba morir o ser herida, de todos modos ya estaba rota por dentro y no podrían hacerle más daño del que ya tenía.

Llegaron a un descampado y allí estaba él con Madara y los dos integrantes de su grupo que le quedaban ya que Karin estaba en la aldea después del último ataque. Todavía recordaba cuando le pidió que la matara, como una persona puede llegar tan lejos…

Pronto empezó la pelea. Naruto se enfrentaba con Sasuke, Yamato con Suiguetsu, Sai con Jugo y ella se enfrentaba con Madara. Primer golpe, el segundo y muchos más que recibió pero después de caerse y sangrar se volvía a levantar.

**You can take everything I have/ puedes coger todo lo que tengo**

**You can break everything I am/ puedes romper todo lo que soy**

**Like I'm made of glass/ como si estuviera hecha de cristal**

**Like I'm made of paper/ como si estuviera hecha de papel**

**Go on and try to tear me down/ sigue adelante e intenta hundirme**

**I will be rising from the ground/ yo me levantaré del suelo**

**Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper/ como un rascacielos, como un rascacielos**

Ríndete ya mocosa, no podrás conmigo jajajajaja- se burló Madara

Ella solo se levantó y volvió a atacarlo sin tener éxito, no lograba hacerle nada más que heridas superficiales pero ella seguía sin parar de golpearlo.

Quizás no pueda contigo pero no voy a parar, no me voy a rendir. Puedes pegarme quitarme lo que tengo y romper lo que soy, pero me levantaré - le dijo jadeando por el cansancio la pelirrosa.

Naruto y Sasuke estaba también peleando cerca de donde estaban Sakura y Madara.

Déjalo ya Naruto, sabes que no conseguiréis nada solo que os mate de una vez- escupió el moreno enfadado.

No Sasuke, no hasta que vengas con nosotros, ¿es que no te das cuenta en lo que te has convertido imbécil? Intestaste matarnos a nosotros, tus compañeros- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Sasuke con la madurez de sus palabras.

Sakura miró a ambos chicos despistándose en el que Madara aprovecho para atacarla, ella reaccionó a tiempo y lo esquivó**.**

**As the smoke clears/mientras el humo se disipa**

**I awaken and untangle you from me/ me despierto y me desenredo de ti**

**Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed/ ¿te sentirías mejor si me ves sangrar?**

**All my windows still are broken/ todas mis ventanas están rotas**

**but I'm standing on my feet/ pero me mantengo sobre mis pies.**

Madara atacó a Sakura con una catana y Naruto la quitó de su camino mientras luchaba con Madara. Sakura corrió hacia donde estaba Sasuke y comenzó a luchar con él.

¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo? No vais a conseguir nada lo mejor es que os valláis y no volváis a interponeros en mi camino- le dijo Sasuke a la pelirrosa mientras la atacaba.

No, ¿no lo entiendes? No voy a dejar que te pierdas en la oscuridad, aunque signifique mi muerte, recuerda quien eres- le contestó la chica.

Sasuke le clavó su catana en el abdomen de la chica, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente para que muriera ¿Por qué no la había matado? ¿Era lo que quería no? acabar con los lazos. Tenía a la chica en frente de él y no había sido capaz de matarla, ninguna de las veces había sido capaz de hacerlo. Apartó la catana del cuerpo de la chica mirándola con frialdad.

La pelirrosa cayó al suelo cubriéndose la herida con la mano y se levantó con dificultad con un hilo de sangre en sus labios.

**You can take everything I have/ puedes coger todo lo que tengo**

**You can break everything I am/ puedes romper todo lo que soy**

**Like I'm made of glass/ como si fuera de cristal**

**Like I'm made of paper/como si fuera de papel**

**Go on and try to tear me down/sigue adelante e intenta hundirme**

**I will be rising from the ground/ yo me levantaré del suelo**

**Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper/ como un rascacielos, como un rascacielos**

Ya t-te lo he di-cho Sasuke, n-no me vo-y a rendir, me levan-taré, a-caba con lo po-co que queda de mí p-pero yo me levan-taré del sue-lo- le dijo entrecortadamente Sakura poniéndose en frente de él.

No sigas intentándolo, no hay nada bueno en mí, ya lo has visto- le respondió Sasuke

Ve-te, Naru-to y tú os vais a matar, no quie-ro veros mo-rir**.**

**Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here/ ve, corre, corre, corre, yo voy a quedarme aquí**

**Watch you disappear yeah/ viéndote desaparecer, sí**

**Go run run run yeah it's a long way down/ ve, corre, corre, corre, sí, es una larga caída**

**But I'm closer to the clouds up here/ pero aquí estoy más cerca de las nubes**

Sasuke hizo una seña a su equipo para retirarse e inmediatamente todos estaban a su lado.

La próxima vez te mataré si te vuelves a poner en mi camino, no tendré piedad- dijo el moreno mirando a Sakura.

Sakura solo se quedó mirando cómo se iban corriendo y desapareciendo entre los árboles. Ni supo que no la había matado, la herida que le había hecho no era suficiente como para causarle la muerte y supo que Sasuke, su amigo no estaba perdido y se fueron con la esperanza de que a próxima vez sea diferente y consigan volver con él. Porque ella no se iba a rendir se levantaría del suelo y seguiría adelante.

**You can take everything I have/ puedes coger todo lo que tengo**

**You can break everything I am/ puedes romper todo lo que soy**

**Like I'm made of glass/ como si estuviese hecha de cristal**

**Like I'm made of paper/ como si estuviese hecha de papel**

**Ohh**

**Go on and try to tear me down/ sigue adelante e intenta hundirme**

**I will be rising from the ground/ yo me levantaré del suelo**

**Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper/ como un rascacielos**

**Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper/ como un rascacielos**

**Like a skyscraper/ como un rascacielos**


End file.
